


dimidius filius

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Series: polae fabulae [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: he let his guard down. he wasn't going to let it happen again.





	dimidius filius

Connor was fuming.

How dare Evan Hansen, the only kid who might have a worse social than him, try and pull something like this? Did he think it was funny? Was he getting off on getting a rise out of Connor?

If he had to bet, Connor would say Kleinman had something to do with it. This kind of thing seemed like just the thing Jared would do. The whole thing might have been his idea.

Or maybe Evan wasn’t as innocent as Connor had thought. Was it possible that nervous wreck had a dark side? Connor should have known better than to let his guard down. It’s the quiet ones you’re supposed to watch out for. He was too caught up in apologizing, being nice and maybe finally having a friend. That was his mistake. And he wasn’t going to be so stupid to make the same mistake twice.

The pills in his pocket were going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a bunch of short stories all centered around angst/sadness 
> 
> join kilala2tail and I in protecting your faves https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR


End file.
